Smile Like You Mean It
by Alltheabove
Summary: That's when he noticed it, that smile. Niley.


**Smile like you mean it**

**Niley Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Written in No one's POV**

**Read And Review**

Her voice echoes through the room, leaving everyone stunned. She's practically pouring her heart out and only because of one thing… or person. Nick Grey.

He was her boyfriend, the love of her life, for two whole years and then some. Then he felt as if it would be too hard on them while he was away on tour and she was at her home in Tennessee shooting a movie.

But he had the guts to move on as quickly as he had put an end to their relationship, and to make it worse, he moved on with her worst enemy, Mikayla.

Now, Nick Grey has the nerve to show up at one of her concerts, as Hannah Montana of course, with his rebound girlfriend.

Of course Miley spotted them; she could spot his curly brown hair anywhere. And his eyes were unmistakable; she couldn't seem to forget them. And she noticed just how happy he was, that smile that she loved planted perfectly on his face and that saddened her. She has cried and been miserable for months because of the breakup and he's happy.

And how could he not notice her? She was the star of the show, the real reason he wanted to come to this concert.

Sure he had told his girlfriend that he only wanted to come because his favorite band was opening up for Miley. Yeah, he lied; he's been doing a lot of that lately, so he figured… Why not add another one to the list?

Her blonde waves bounced perfectly as she jumped around on the stage, one of the many things he loves about her, just how energetic she is, never getting tired of performing. Her blue eyes were sparkling, meeting his brown orbs every few seconds. They were like magnets, not being able to keep their eyes off of each other. And he loved it. Her smile was perfect, her pearly white teeth shining through.

He stared closely, memorizing every single emotion that swept through her face. That's when he noticed it, that smile. It's not the smile that he loves, not the smile that always assured him that she was happy. This smile was a fake, an imposter. And he knows that it is all his fault that she is being put through the torture of plastering a fake smile on her face so that no one will realize that's she's unhappy.

Because she's Hannah Montana, aka Miley Stewart and she has to be perfect. And if she showed the media that she wasn't happy they would have a field day.

Her voice is more powerful than he has ever heard it. And he knows exactly why… she's letting all her emotions out because he is sitting right there in front of her, front row and center.

His heart tears when the beat of his least favorite song of hers blares through the speakers, he knows the song well. It taunts him everyday.

Her voice starts out slow, and then the chorus flies through her lips and he has to clutch his t-shirt.

The 7 things I hate about you, oh you

You're vain, you're games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You made me laugh, you made me cry

I don't know which side to buy

You're friends their jerks when you act like them

Just know it hurts

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do…

You make me love you

He can feel the intense glare from her eyes, and when he looks up she is crouched down, her face practically right in front of his and she sings the chorus again, not letting him break the stare.

He releases his grip from his t-shirt when he hears more soothing words coming from her perfect lips. She moves away from him, making her way back to the center of the stage, The 7 things I like about you. Her lips curl up into a smile but he can tell it's still not her real smile, the one he wants to see.

A sigh of relief bursts from his mouth when the song ends, and then another terrifying song to his ears erupts, Bottom of the Ocean.

Miley laughs silently at the pained expression on his face, she has succeeded at making him almost as miserable as her, and all through just one or two songs.

She thanks the crowd, bowing two times and waving as she skips off the stage.

Once she is out of everyone's sight and safe inside her dressing room she throws the wig across the room. The corner of her lips fall, the smile disappearing. She slowly takes every bobby pin from her brown hair, allowing the curly locks to flow down her back.

She rubs at her eyes, smearing the black eyeliner that was once perfectly drawn around her eyes. She was a mess, her heart thumps wildly at the thought of him actually wanting to be at one of her concerts, actually seeing her again. Then she gets teary eyed thinking about the devil of a girl sitting next to him the entire time.

Her eyes pear toward her closet and she glides over, picking out an outfit that is more comfortable than the tight jean outfit she has on now.

She slides the cool material over her sweaty body and throws herself back on the couch, closing her eyes and thinking about the good days, when she and the Grey Brothers were actually friends.

The concert has ended; it's been over for at least twenty minutes. And yet, Nick Grey still sits in his seat, debating on what to do.

He faintly hears his girlfriend say she's leaving, obviously irritated, but he doesn't care about her. She means nothing to him.

Her heels click-clack out the door and Nick stands up from his seat, walking backstage, getting past security easily. I mean come on, he's Nick Grey.

He instantly spots her door, a florescent pink star with 'Hannah Montana' placed smack dabbed in the middle of the door is a good clue as to which on was hers.

He doesn't bother knocking, he just pries the door open and tip toes into the room.

Her body is perfect, even when she's slung across a couch, breathing deeply. He takes it all in, every feature of her amazing body, she's changed. She's at least two inches taller and she's matured. But she's still the same ol' Miley he knows and loves, with the exception of her smile.

She hears the creak of the floor when Nick moves to get a closer look and jumps when she sees him, bringing her hand to her chest "You scared me" her voice, perfect.

He expects her to blow up, but instead her face softens and she pats the couch space beside her. He slowly sinks into the white leathered couch, sitting merely inches away from her, he can smell her, strawberries and honey suckle.

"Why are you here Nick?" she curls her feet under her legs and fidgets with the purity ring on her left hand ring finger. Something she always does when she's nervous.

"To see you" he's not holding back, not going to lie with the same excuse he told Mickayla. She gets the truth, because she's worth the truth.

"Why did you bring her?" her voice growls when she says her, everyone knows who she's talking about.

"She wanted to come" she smirks

"Yeah, I believe that one." Her eyes meet mine, but he can't keep them connected because he notices instantly that her smile has yet to return

"She wanted to come because I was coming." She nods her head

"Miles, I miss you" she's shocked, as happy as he looked at the beginning of the concert there was no way on earth that he missed her.

"I've missed you too" she has to tell him, even if he doesn't return the feelings she blurts it out

"I still love you Nick" he smiles, if this is a dream he better not wake up

"I love you too Miley" silence takes over and he slowly moves forward, closing the space between them, because he can't help it, they're like magnets.

"Mickayla" her voice is shaky, she won't be the other girl, she refuses

"As soon as I see her were over" she can feel his hot breath on her skin, and she loves it.

They're lips collide; neither of them can handle the small space between them. Their lips move in sync with each other, passionately. She leans back and he falls on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Her hands push up his shirt, tracing lines on his stomach making him shiver, she smiles.

He pulls back "What?" she sounds disappointed but he could care less, the smile.

The corners of her mouth are pulled upwards and her eyes are sparkling perfectly. That smiles brights up his world instantly, making him smile. "What?" she asks again and he traces his fingers over her pinkish lips

"I love you're smile"

Her smile was the source of his happiness and his presence was the source of her smile, her real smile, the one he loves.

**A/n: I got bored while I was home alone so this is what I got. Hope everybody has a wonderful New Year and I would enjoy getting reviews very much. Just a simple 'I liked it' would make me Smile like I mean it. So please review and make me happy for the New Year. And I'll have a chapter of Bleeding Loner? Up sooner than planned. Love ya'll.**


End file.
